Siren Song
by Nikki Ross
Summary: What if there was another Parker who was locked in a prison world. Lorelei Parker was trapper in 2000. Six years after her father Kai was locked away in 1994. After some how getting set free she meets the Salvatore Brother's. When she sees her Aunt Jo again will she want revenge or peace?


Lorelei Parker was sitting in a boarding house in a small town called Mystic Falls. She was locked away in a prison world. Stuck in the year 2000, never moving forward, never changing. Her jet black had hot pink streak going through it was brushed. She was sitting at the vanity doing her makeup. She put on red eye-shadow, with black winged eyeliner, and lastly she put on her signature red lipstick. when the room began to shake. Before she knew what happened she hit the gravel of a driveway.

Lorelei pushed herself up onto her knees. She wiped the dirt and rocks off her clothes and out of her hair before standing up the rest of the way. She looked around the area as the wind blew her hair in her face. Lori pushed the stray pieces behind her ear and continued to look. When she turned her head to look the other way Lorelei saw four men appear out of the tree line. Three were unrecognizable to her, but one looked like her father. She thought it couldn't be true because her father was locked away in 1994.

" Dad," her words came out in a whisper. As the men got closer she could make them out more. Lori then realized that it was her father with the three other men. She ran closer and stopped dead in her tracks. She was ten when her father was locked away. _Would he even recognize me?_ She thought. Maybe he could recognize her if he tried hard enough, _but sadly this is not one of those crappy movies where just by looking at the person's eyes memories will start coming back. Come on people this is not Hallmark._ She smiled at that comment as it floated through her head. She remembered vividly her father and her always made sarcastic and smart remarks, plus they both had a twisted sense of humor.

The four men continued walking until Damon stopped. Stefan stopped along with him wondering what his older brother was looking at.

" What is the problem now," Ric asked turning around to face his friend.

" Am I the only one who else sees black beauty," He said crossing his arms over his chest. Stefan squinted his and vaguely saw the figure he was talking about.

" Well, I'm flattered Damon, but I thought you had a girlfriend," Kai said sarcastically turning around to face the two vampires.

Stefan groaned at Kai's comment, " Damon continue." he said motioning his hand.

" Seriously. Stefan your almost as old as me and you can't see her?"

" No, Damon, the only thing I see is a shadow," he replied honestly.

" Well, whoever she is she's talking to herself."

Kai's eyes widen. He went back to his normal state thinking before asking, " Damon, does she happen to have a pink streak in her hair?"

Damon nodded slightly causing Kia to sigh and look down at the ground. He looked back around and cursed, " Damn it!" he yelled. His anger showing through his words. The three other men took a few steps to avoid being caught in his fit. Kai couldn't believe they would lock her away. He figured they would lock him away, but her she basically innocent. She adored him and Jo, loved his siblings.

" Kai's do you know her?" Ric asked being the first to speak.

" You were with my sister and she didn't tell you?" he then chuckled, " Of course she didn't. Why would she? Bringing up her screwed up family is the perfect conversation on a date," he stated sarcastically.

" Stop with the sarcasm Kai, who is she?" Ric asked angrily.

Kia laughed and turned to face them, " That girl is Jo's niece."

" Okay," Damon said, " What does that have to do with you?"

" She's my daughter." He stated. Kai held his smirk as the men's eyes widened.

Damon choked on a laugh, " You, a psychopath, have a daughter."

" Yes, Damon, I , a psychopath, have a daughter." He joked back.

" Both of you stop," Ric yelled, " Why didn't Jo tell me she had niece?"

Kai laughed again, " Out of all my siblings Lori liked Jo the best, but in 1994 when Jo betrayed me, Lori got upset went on a rampage. I don't know when they locked her away , though, I do know her temper is worse than mine. Just a warning."

They continued to walk closer to her. Lori's brain running on all cylinders, thinking of what to say to her dad. Last time things didn't end well, she was ten and now she she was 16 supposed to be older. Her favorite aunt turned into her worst enemy that night. When the men were wt the house Ksi stopped.

" Lori," he muttered


End file.
